Help Me
by XSasuSakuXx
Summary: When The World Comes Against A Fierce Epidemic, What Does Sasuke Uchiha Do? Well, Shoot It In The Face Right? But Can He Shoot The One He Admired Since Age 3?


Just Don't hurt Me…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto :3

"I always wondered why mankind continues to stand tall….no matter how many times Its knocked down…Is it because of their determination? Is it there edurance…? Or is it because of the stupidity..? I will never understand you humans…."

-Hunter-

It was a peaceful morning. The birds were chirping, the kids were laughing and playing. What more could have be more peaceful? Well sorry to break it to you but I did say WAS didn't I? The world was brought down from a burger. Heh pityful am I right? Anyway…A toxic burger was made "accidently" and started a chaotic line of events. Which does include the creation of the well known zombies. Yes, say I am delusional or wasted but I know what I'm speaking about. They exist and are as hungry as they are told to be….Total monsters WE created…

My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I am one of the few of the lucky survivors…

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

It was around 7pm, pitch black around the entire area that was called the Hidden Leaf Village. It was oddly silent, not a sound bouncing off the empty buildings. Everyone was either with their family at some other destination or asleep peacefully with their loved ones. That's all that matter right? Being in the arms of your most precious one at the end of the day. Families all bundled up in their apartments or houses, under that warm fuzzy blanket and the warm radiation of peace in the air.

"Dude just eat the burger, it's not like it can poison you or something along those lines." "Yes, It Can Otto! Why Don't you do it then!" hushed voices argued. In A abandoned building's alley, two boys argued in low voices and between them was an oddly colored material that was held by one of the boy's dark skinned hand. "Just eat the god damn burger Riley!" the fustrated boy rolled his eyes at his friend's weakness. If he really wanted to join the "Busting Biggers" he had to do this. "Eat it and we can go on our merry way" The boy named Riley shivered as he eyed the green colored meat. It was definitely not healthy to eat that. There was no way he was shoving that THING down his throat! "Otto, why are you making me do this….at 7pm at Night!" Otto growled in fustration, this was more annoying then hanging out with Riley's sister. Screw this…

"Eat the burger!" Otto roughly threw his weight against the shocked kid. He quickly over powered him with his fit body and moved swiftly to complete the job. To the floor both boys were sent as the weight was too overwhelming for poor Riley. Pain quickly shot through Riley's back as the cemented floor came in contact with his cloth covered back, but nothing was more painful then stopping his 'best friend' from shoving a tainted burger down his own throat. "Stop Otto!" Riley cried out with fear in his eyes. He Took health class, the possibility for his inners to be dieased were high if he swallowed that. He was still so young, he never got married, nor completed his dreams..there was No way in HELL he was gonna swallow it! Otto let out a crackle as both boys powered struggle. "Why do you always have to be a burden!" Riley widened his eyes as he looked at his now sweating friend. "W-what?" Otto let a smirk appear on his face as he sensed a time to take advantage. "Did You really think you were my friend?" Riley felt a sickening feeling in his stomach, the feeling of utter betrayal burned in his chest. "Why do you think I was always avoiding you?…your such a LOSER!" Riley at the point was to a disadvantage, his trouble thoughts made him forget about the current power struggle going on, and when his brain readjusted to the situation, it was a bit too late.

Otto delievered a quick punch to the jaw of Riley and let out a twisted laugh as the boy stopped struggling and let out a weak cry of anguish. He Took this moment to feed the boy the burger but he was rather difficult. Riley closed his eyes tightly and mimicked the same with his mouth while Otto growled out with anger. "Why Do You Have To Make This So Difficult!" Hoping to stir a reply from the boy Otto continued "Why Can't You be a good friend and do this for me?" Riley remained still with his mouth closed. Otto finally had it, he pinched his friend's nose, making it impossible to breathe unless his mouth was open. Riley realized this and started to struggle once more. His now open, wide eyes held fear as he looked at his friend Otto whom had a sickening smirk on his face. When Riley opened his mouth to breathe, Otto wasted no time to shove the tainted object in his mouth.

Riley choked and gagged on the vile material lying in his mouth. He shook his head side to side in result of the horrible taste. "Now be a good boy and swallow" when Otto didn't get his way he added a little more force. He covered Riley's mouth as the mentioned one bucked wildly, trying to escape his current fate. "I said swallow!" Riley winced before he continued to buck uncontrollably. Otto Smiled as he saw that the deed was done, and the burger was swallowed. He got off Riley as he saw that the boy was indeed drooling a bit.

"Hey man, no hard feelings right..?" Otto let out a nervous chuckle as Riley didn't respond. He just laid their motionlessly with his drool sliding down his chin. "Riley…? Buddy?..." Otto widened his eyes as he stared at his still motionless friend. Riley's eyes were closed shut but his mouth was agape as if he was trying let out a wail. Otto Panicked, would anyone know it was him who did this to Riley? "No one saw it" or "Who would tell?" swirled In the mind Otto. He ran his fingers through his hair as a sign worry. No one saw anything right? It's 7pm who would tell? Otto turned back to his friend as he heard the familiar sound of someone gagging. Otto witnessed his friend puke up what he thought was the remains of burger in his system and gave a sigh of relief.

"Dude, don't do that again!" Otto said relief in every hint of his tone. "You scared me." Otto let out a nervous chuckle and approached his friend, yet Riley was oddly silent. "You know I didn't mean what I said back there, I just wanted you to eat the burger." Riley still didn't respond, all he did was keep his head hung low. Otto winced at the silent treatment he was receiving but try to put on a smile. "So, can we let bygones be bygones…?"

Otto went to rest a hand on Riley's shoulder but was surprised when the silent boy caught his hand in mid action. Otto gasped in shock before laughing nervously. "Quite a strong grip you got here buddy…mind letting me go?" Otto tried pulling his wrist out of the boy's grasp but was shocked when it was to no avail. "Let Go!" Otto cried out annoyed but feeling powerless. Just a few minutes ago this boy was a weak willy…what happened? Otto gritted his teeth as he pulled one of his fist back and striked the boy with a blow to the head, but the boy still didn't let go.

"What the hell Man!" Otto cried out now officially scared. Riley finally rose his head only to make Otto come to a disturbing realization. Riley's face was abnormally pale, and a weird aura about him but the most disturbing was his eyes. They had no pupils, they were just white. Otto gasped as he was brought closer his to his holder unwillingly. Riley's switched his grip to Otto's waist securing the disturbed boy to him, leaving Otto not even spit distance away. "Let me go you dumbnut!" Otto used one of his hands to beat rather brutally on Riley's back. Blow by blow but the kid would not let go, he did anything but let go. When Riley drew his arm back for a final assault Riley made his move. He bit down on Otto's exposed neck, making him scream out in pain.

Otto continued to scream as he felt Riley's teeth tear off skin. He tried to take one more hit on Riley but found himself no energy to. All he could do was scream, but eventually even that grace was taken away from him. His mouth laid agape as his friend continued to tear and gnaw at his skin. With no more energy to support himself Otto fell to his knees and pathetically drew in deep breathes as the pain started to subside. He weakly looked at Riley and hated what he saw. Crimson red liquid slid down the boy's chin and onto the cemented floor with a quiet thump. The boy looked insane! But that didn't stop him from stepping closer to Otto…his prey..

"stop, Please." Otto cried out weakly, trying to curl himself up in a ball but to no avail Riley pounced on his prey, aiming to finish the job. Screams of terror and anguish escaped the alley but no one was available to help. Everyone was with their family and friends or with a loved one. Poor Otto was soon killed by his own friend and no one was there to hear him scream and cry for help. Not even the "Busting Biggers" When Riley was done with his meal; he got up and actually limped outside the alley and let out a hoarse groan. He stood there dazed for a few minutes but eventually started his journey in the streets. His haunted groans were soon in sync with another one, coming from the same direction as the alley. Riley went east while the other went west, each of them with the same plan as the other. To put a end to the sudden sickening desire and hunger for human flesh and blood, even if it meant tearing through a buildings, mobs, weather, deserts, soldiers and yes even cars and tanks to make it stop.


End file.
